Night of the Hunter
by TheFailMonster
Summary: The Titans are about to face something they've never come across before: a vampire. STARRING MY OWN CHARACTER WHO REMAINS UN-NAMED. DISCONTINUED UNTIL MY BRAIN WORKS
1. Chapter 1

**I decide to write another Teen Titans fic.**

**But I'm using a character of my own creation.**

**I decided to join the throngs of people that keep writing vampire stories, and am proud to submit this as the beginning of what will be a great tale.**

**I had been pondering this idea, and decided that the Titans needed something different to fight.**

**Why not a vampire?**

**Its different.**

**And a hell of a lot better than Twilight.**

**xxXxx**

I stared down at the limp body in my hands; my latest victim. Once again, it had been an accident. I hadn't meant to let myself fall into a state of bloodlust. I hadn't meant to drink so deeply that I drew a final breath from the body. It hadn't been my intention to kill, just to feed. But recently that had been getting harder and harder. It was my sixth kill in a month. Normally I wouldn't drink as often as that, especially considering I would drain the victim to near dry. But for some reason I couldn't help myself, and I kept killing. I know that they were all innocents, with no great sins staining their blood; not stained like mine was anyway. And now that I had been leaving dead bodies instead of just people that sounded crazy or high, I knew they would be after me. There was no way they would let me continue doing this, not in their city. It was only a matter of time before they began hunting me.

Then I would end up drained.

I shuddered at the thought, and dropped the body from my hands. The pale person barely made a sound as they hit the dirt, but I felt like a gunshot had gone off. Moving quickly, I arranged my victim so they looked like they had been killed by an overdose. Using my blood to close the neck wounds was easy, and using my fingernail to create a series of what looked like needle inserts was something I had gained skill with through experience. It was becoming a trademark, though one that only I knew about. When I was satisfied with my work, I stepped back into the shadows and was enveloped in the darkness, vanishing from sight. I hid within my dark cloak until I was sure I hadn't been seen, and then flitted to my apartment.

I reached the elevator of the apartment block, and took a quick glance out the window. The sky was growing brighter, the rose tinge of sunrise filling the horizon. I had timed it well, considering the fact that I had nearly gotten myself killed the week earlier. I had lingered at the victims side for longer than intended, and had had to face the sunrise before I could be safe within my blackened apartment. I was able to handle the sun in short bursts, but sunrise and sunset seemed to be when I was at my weakest, so I was a lot easier to be taken by surprise or make some stupid mistake that would end in me dead.

Riding the elevator to the fifth floor, I walked down the narrow hall to my home. I had set myself up so that I had somewhere to stay from anywhere in the city. Thus far, it was working fine, and I hadn't been caught or killed. I took this as a good sign. I took a quick glance around, then let myself in, glad to be out of the burning fluorescent lights glare. My eyes welcomed the darkness, and I had no trouble in seeing my surroundings. After all, we vampires are meant to be creatures of nocturnal worlds. I set my keys down on the kitchen counter and took in a deep breath. Someone had been in. and it was someone other than the cleaning lady.

I took in another long breath, tasting the air. It was clean of any vampiric scent, but there definitely had been someone else come through. When I took another final taste, I couldn't note any disturbance in the air. Maybe I had imagined it. It did seem like a possibility, since it was sunrise and my body was focused on getting to sleep. I knew I would feel better once I had slept, then maybe I would be able to work out what was going on. Taking a final glance around, I walked to my bedroom, stripping off my clothes. Pulling my covers back, I lay on the soft mattress, ready to be taken into the world of my memories. A thousand years of memory.

**xxXxx**

**Thus concludes chapter once.**

**I am aware that I haven't even mentioned the fact that the Titans will be part of this fic yet.**

**But I might work on that in the next chapter.**

**Tell me what you think so far, and possibly give me a few pointers.**

**;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So now we have our second chapter.**

**It follows the Titans point of view.**

**I'm going to make the fic swap between my vampire and the Titans.**

**Hope you don't get confused or lost.**

**xxXxx**

Robin stood before the screen, looking tired and irritable. He had just received the report; another death, presumably from drug overdose. When he had gotten the report, he had wanted to put his foot through something. He knew the report was wrong. It would be just like the last five. The police would say it was drugs, but when they saw the first victim, Raven had said it wasn't. She had said that she sensed some other presence; some dark force that had drained the life-blood out. And when more bodies began appearing, Robin began to think that maybe Raven was right.

All those people had died the same way, with their blood drained. It wasn't just a reoccurring case of drug overdosages, someone was killing these people. And Robin would do all he could to find and stop this person.

**xxXxx**

**I know that its only short, but who cares!**

**It's MY fic, so I can do whatever I want!**

**BWAHAHA!**

**I'm still trying to develop the backstory for the vampire, and how the Titans will stop her, but I will get it eventually.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to vampire POV.**

**You may have noted that the vampire is in first person, and the Titans aren't.**

**If this confuses you, then tough shit.**

**xxXxx**

I woke up at around midday, which I found extremely bizarre. It was unusual for me to wake during the day at all, but to wake during the time when the sun was highest was something new for me. I don't know what it was that made me wake, but I knew that being active right now was a good idea. I walked around my apartment for a while before I heard it; the mail slot. I threw on a long top to hide my nakedness then went to check my mail.

There was a package, plain and simple. But as soon as I turned it over I recognised the handwriting on the address. It was my sisters. I felt like my heart had stopped, and had trouble drawing in a breath. My sister had found me. It was the second time in one hundred years, but it was still a remarkable feat. I knew that I shouldn't open the package, now that I knew who it was from. For all I knew, my sister could have used her dark powers to place a curse on it. My only option was to bin it, so I opened a window slightly and tossed it upwards. It would rise at least six floors before beginning to descend, and when it hit the ground it wouldn't be my problem anymore.

I returned to the rest of my mail, pulling the newspaper from the stack of junk. Front page news: another drug victim. I felt mildly surprised that the body had been found so quickly, but was more disturbed by the picture. It looked like it had been taken from a security camera, with the time in the lower left corner. The picture itself wasn't too incriminating, just of the body lying in the alleyway. But on closer examination, I realised that I could see myself faintly, crouching next to the form. I had put a shroud around myself last night, so I wouldn't be seen, but for some reason I was outlined in the photograph; my face a light collection of lines facing the camera that I hadn't known was there. It anyone else paid attention to the picture, they would see me.

And for some reason I felt that it wouldn't be long before I had to leave.

**xxXxx**

**Yes. This chapter is longer than the one with Robin.**

**I find it a whole lot easier writing the vampire than I do writing the Titans, so don't get too hung up on the chapter lengths.**

**Quick and insanely useless backstory of vampire:**

**She is actually a part of the royal family, but ran away 300 years ago when she decided she didn't want to become the high ruler of the night creatures. Her younger sister doesn't want the responsibility, so she has been spending most of her time trying to find her so she can come back to be queen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter!**

**At the rate this is going, I'm gonna end up writing another fic like my Naruto one.**

**xxXxx**

When Robin entered the main hall of the tower, he could hear BeastBoy having a furious argument with Cyborg. Robin didn't care what it was about, so he didn't pay any attention to what was being said. He picked up a few main words, but couldn't focus on any in particular. His mind was busy trying to solve the 'drug' problem. When he finally entered the room, he stopped dead. BeastBoy was at one end of the tale, surrounded by books. Cyborg was at the other end, his half of the table covered in pages that had been crumpled.

BeastBoy looked up from his book. "Oh. Hey Robin."

"Hey BeastBoy. Are you actually reading?"

"Yes. I know it may shock you, but I have come up with an idea about those killings."

He now had Robins attention, and even Cyborg seemed to be interested, even though he had already had all this explained to him beforehand. BeastBoy smiled before leaning forward over his book.

"I think it's a vampire." He sat back, looking ultimately pleased with himself.

Cyborg cracked a grin, then burst out laughing when he could no longer contain himself. Robin saw how this hurt BeastBoy, since he had spent a lot of time trying to think of this reasoning. Robin felt like he had to support BeastBoy somehow.

"Uh, BeastBoy? How can you know it's a vampire?"

Instantly BeastBoy grabbed a pile of papers and handed them to Robin. "Within these papers I have circled things that are the same. Stuff from the old legends and stuff from the police reports about the deaths." BeastBoy leaned back, proud of himself for coming up with all this information. It was even enough to make Cyborg shut-up.

Robin began to read through the pages, noting what horrid writing BeastBoy had. But most of the things he had circled made some sense with the police reports. Cyborg stood by his side, reading over his shoulder.

"You're not taking this seriously, right?" he asking jokingly.

Robin didn't answer.

"C'mon man. Vampires AREN'T REAL!"

"How do we know that? Have you ever met one? Have you ever proved that they don't exist?"

Cyborg turned and watched Raven walk toward him. She didn't look angry, but he was still wary of saying the wrong thing.

"No. but they can't be real."

"And why not? There are many things that shouldn't be that are. Take BeastBoy for example."

The little green teens ears perked up upon hearing his name. He wasn't sure what was being said, as he was too busy trying to read.

"He shouldn't exist. People don't just turn green and shift. Starfire shouldn't exist, since aliens aren't meant to be real. Tin men like you shouldn't exist. Yet we all do. It's possible that vampires might be real."

BeastBoy grinned at Cyborg, feeling victorious.

"So Raven, does that mean I'm right?"

Instead of answering him, Raven walked away. Robin reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Is he right?" he asked in what was almost a whisper.

She shrugged off his hand and walked out of the room, stopping in the doorway.

Turning slightly, Raven looked pained to speak. "We should all get some sleep if were going to be hunting at night."

Then she left.

**xxXxx**

**OMG!**

**BeastBoy has a brain!**

**And he used it!**

**For good!**

**Now that BeastBoy worked it out, (STILL DYING OF SHOCK) its going to be quite hard to figure out the rest of the fic.**

**I'm already lost.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's taken me a while to do this.**

**Too bad.**

**I'm not totally sure that its still in first person type thing, since I kind of seem to have forgotten. *blush***

**Let me know if it doesn't make sense.**

**xxXxx**

I was tired, which was understandable, considering I hadn't been able to sleep for as long as normal. The sun was about to set, but I couldn't be bothered waiting that extra time. I headed out of my home, contemplating tossing my keys away. Not much use in keeping them when my sister could still find me. I decided against it though; I might need to come back for some things before I left. I used the elevator, not caring that the stairs may have been safer. I felt the sun before I actually stepped into its shadow, and felt the warmth of possible death soak through me. Over the years I had met a few crazy vampires that would have bets on who could last longest in sunlight. And last I heard, they were all dead.

I knew that it was risky, coming out now, but at least I didn't bloody sparkle. What kind of self-respecting killer would sparkle? What the hell was Stephanie thinking?

When I was sure I wasn't being watched, I flitted to where I had been last night. The place was fenced off with police tape, holding back everyone from the scene of the crime. It didn't keep me back, and I flitted right through it, coming to a stop within the shadows. I knew that unless people actually tried to see me, I was practically invisible.

Eventually the sun set completely, and I felt my hunger kick in. normally I wouldn't be hungry after a feed like last night, but I had burnt a lot of energy by being awake during full daylight hours. It was my own fault, but I couldn't do anything about it. if I didn't feed soon, which could mean anytime between tonight and tomorrow, my vampiric blood would begin digesting itself. In short, my body would eat itself. That's not the most attractive thought in the world.

I pressed myself further into the darkness, watching for a lonely passer-by. When I spotted one, I used a small amount of energy to draw them to me. It was an old vampire trick, one that I had learnt fairly quick. If you couldn't get your prey, you died. Simple. Without much hesitation from my victim, I was able to draw the person past the police tape and into the alley where I waited. Even before they had reached me I felt my fangs lengthen, until they were sharp points that were visible on my lower lip.. I could hear their blood pounding through veins, and it made my mouth water. I carefully exposed their neck, and plunged my fangs into the clean flesh, feeling the blood pour into my mouth with a rush like ecstasy.

**xxXxx**

**Please note: I have no idea what an ecstasy rush is like.**

**That was chapter whatever.**

**Hope you liked it, and that you continue reading as I create my fic. **


	6. Chapter 6

**No Comment**

**xxXxx**

Raven stopped walking, sensing something nearby. It was the same energy that had radiated from the bodies, meaning that whoever was doing it was at it again.

"Robin, we need to hurry. Whoever it is just struck again"

"Alright. Team, spread out and search, but do **not** engage without backup. If it's a vampire, it won't be easy to take down."

Nods rose from the group, and soon they had scattered around different sections of the area. Robin looked around him, feeling like everyone was a suspect. Both Starfire and Raven took to the sky, trying to spot the killer from above. Cyborg walked behind a wolf-BeastBoy, scouting carefully incase anything was missed. Suddenly BeastBoy was gone from sight, and loud growling could be heard over the din of traffic and nearby apartments.

BeastBoy stood at the mouth of the alley, watching the vampire feed. It wasn't until he had begun the low growl in his throat that the vampire looked up from her meal. Red ran from her lips as she lowered the human to the ground. BeastBoy could smell the rich scent of blood, and felt his insides turn. With a quick flick of his gaze, he checked that the person was still alive. He was still alive, but blood continued to seep from the bite wound. The vampire ran her finger over a fang, creating a small cut in the flesh. She dabbed the blood onto the victims neck, and BeastBoy watched in amazement as the bite sealed up and vanished. But in that moment, he let his guard down.

He didn't have a chance to react before the vampire was standing over him, looking beautiful and dangerous. He let out a small yelp as she picked him up, and instinctively shifted back into his normal form. The vampire smiled at this, blood still dripping from the points of her fangs. He looked into her eyes, and felt he was staring into a never-ending pool of darkness. He heard his friends running to the alleyway, but couldn't do anything. BeastBoy felt like his whole body was numb. And then he felt the dread as he realised that he was about to be bitten.

**xxXxx**

**I honestly wonder what BeastBoys blood is like.**

**NOT TASTE, but if its red or green.**

**Its something that has been bugging me for a while now.**

**Anyway, I still don't know if I want her to bite him or not, considering the fact that 'turning' a person would involve a whole lot more.**

**Yes, I have thought this through. QUITE OFTEN.**

**Keep reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is written at 1am, so please forgive any mistakes that show up.**

**xxXxx**

I tried not to be startled by the Teen Titans sudden appearance, since I knew they would show up eventually. But seeing then standing before me caused a shiver to run up and down my spine. I felt like I would be able to take them on, but I knew that I would be seriously injured if I did. Raven would be immune to my abilities, since her demonic blood would cancel out any effects. BeastBoy hung relaxed in my grip, my hand loosely around his neck. I realised what it must look like to them; coming round a corner to see someone with blood down their front holding a half conscious person in hand.

As I began to lower the green boy to the ground, I felt something behind me. My senses told me it was Ravens powers trying to create a box around me. I dropped BeastBoy and tried to flit out of the area, but couldn't move. As it turned out, the moment I dropped BeastBoy, he was able to shift again, and had turned into a giant octopus. He had used his split second of opportunity to wrap his long tentacles around my ankles, completely grounding me.

I fell to the ground as gracefully as a vampire could. Within seconds I was bound by black energy, held down by Raven. Cyborg pointed his cannon at me, while Starfire held her green energy in hand, ready to use it in a moments notice.

"Let me go," I said, knowing that it was a completely stupid line to say.

Robin looked down at me, his gaze ice. "I'm afraid we can't do that. You would just continue killing people. That is something we can't allow."

I sighed, realising they had worked out they weren't drug related deaths after all. "And what made you think of a vampire?"

BeastBoy stood next to Robin, looking very smug. "I worked it out." He grinned down at me, and I had no warning as he slammed his boot into my face, rendering me unconscious.

**xxXxx**

**Thus, the Titans captured the vampire menace.**

**But that isn't the end of my tale, since it cuts off much too early.**

**Ive still got to work out what happens next, so please forgive me if it takes a while to update.**

**Also i have just been told that i have a boring writing style; every sentence has a comma in it, and they all follow the same pattern.**

**I'm sorry.**


	8. I'm Not A Chapter

**This is not a chapter.**

**It is an apology.**

**I cant continue with this fic, as our computer has died.**

**I'm writing this on the laptop, which is about to be taken off me since I'm grounded. **

**Who knew stabbing someone would end with me being on parental-enforced-home-detention?**

**I obviously didn't think before I jabbed.**

**I will continue it once I manage to get the laptop back, but who knows how long that will take.**

**Again, I'm sorry.**

**But I have no power over my parents.**

**Please read some other fics by me, seeing how you took the time to read this.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Love you all,**

**grasshoppercookies**

**Amber**


End file.
